1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports ball retrieval and dispensing devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a multi-part ball retrieving and dispensing receptacle and/or a multi-part handle convertible between assembled and disassembled conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sports ball pickup devices are typically used when practicing certain sports such as tennis, golf or baseball. During these practice sessions, numerous balls are used which can get scattered about on the practice courts or fields.
Devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,449 and 3,902,749 to Falitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,465 to Hoagland, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,242 to Beranek, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,371,950 and 5,294,161 to Stapp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,672 to Niksich, French Pat. No. 2,481,128 to Marin and U.K. Pat. No. 1388 to King have been developed in the past to facilitate retrieval and, in the case of some of these devices, also the dispensing of the balls. In most cases, the retrieval device is comprised of a basket or cage having a suitable handle and openings in the bottom of the cage through which the balls pass when the device is pressed down over the balls. Rolling devices, such as those proposed by Falitz, Hoagland, Beranek, Marin and King, provide an advantage of not needing to carry and lift the device in order to retrieve the balls.
In most cases, the baskets or cages are prefabricated by welding wires together. In the case of the King device, a cage is comprised of two discs or wheels rigidly connected to each other and bridged by wire, elastic, or strings between which the balls will pass and become captured into the receptacle. This makes the packaging for such devices bulky and costly to ship and store.
In the Stapp and Niksich patents, a ball retrieval device made up of several components which can be taken apart eliminates the problem associated with the bulkiness of the packaging. However, these devices require that the device be carried and lifted in order to retrieve the balls.
Consequently, a need still exists for an innovation in the construction of a ball retrieval and storage device that will provide a more effective and comprehensive solution to the aforecited problems of the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.